User talk:SmudgyHollz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Harry Potter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Heyo! Hey Smudgy! User:Hiddensun Hi Smudgy Birdstar 20:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I love harry potter lol Birdstar 20:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Smudge, this is for fanfics, right? -Leafwhisker 02:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Yeah im on lol bye Birdy 22:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, i jnust joined! This is an awesome wiki, I love it! I can't wait to write some fan fics. I didn't know you liked Hartry Potter so much, lol, but you learn soemthing new every day, right? BTW, your story Dark secrets, is so AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I love it! Keep writing it please! And do you need any more admins or rollbacks? I'd be happy to help. :) --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 18:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh noes! o.o I hate thunderstorms so much. But ok, I'll request to be a rolly then. Please keep writing Dark Secrets when your computers all better! :D --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Holly, I just had an idea with your Houses idea, what if some of the users who have been on here for a while and all were heads of houses? They could take care of the House problems and stuffs. Just an idea. ^^ --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And I think we should sort the people into Houses first, but I think so far we should do it by who's on a lot, who has a lot of edits, who wants to do it, ect.. I think you should be a head too but you could also be like Headmaster....Headmistress...not sure how you'd say that. LOL. --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Well I would say until you get the ministry set up, you should sort the people yourself. Whenn you set up the Ministry, they can do it. But for now you could make a forum, sort people there. Then the Heads of Houses can deal with it.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yes! Genuisical!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Questions Thanks, I filled them out. *crosses fingers* Hope I'm in Gryffendoir, but anywhere's nice! Thank you! BTW, I put some questions on your thing too!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 17:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) No, that's alright, thank yo. As long as I'm not Slytherin! THank you!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 17:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesone! -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 17:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Gaspid! I must to go and check!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Sorting Thanks and you should be in Griffendor BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 19:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) It would be so cool to be a griffendor head :) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 19:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks :) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 19:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I say Griffindor. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 16:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Smude, sorry, Iwin't be on for a few days maybe because I just had surgery on my eye. But when I come back I'll be ok. :D Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm mayeb Ravenclaw, but if you wnat it then Gryffindor :) [[User:Hiddensun|''' Sunny:) ]][[Pure-Blood|...Pure-Blood...♥ ]] 18:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure![[User:Hiddensun| Sunny:) ]][[Pure-Blood|...Pure-Blood...♥ ]] 18:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, sorry, getting back to you late. My eye is really sucky. It's smaller then my other oine, it;s hgaf blind, and it drifts. The surgery was to stop the drifting so I don't look like an idiot. So, my eye's just a little painful right now but I'll still be on. :D --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I added myself to the sorting, I'm kind of looking forward to either being in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. :) FP 19:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to ask, if we're in a House already, and we're like the Head(s), I was wondering, maybe we could make a page that's like the Common Room for that house, just a place where people can chat and talk. If you need any help setting things up, let me know! :D BTW, I saw what you said about All I Can see, thanks. That made me feeel really happy that you like it so far. :) But it's also the only stolry I've written, lol. Anyways, thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 20:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I can be the Slytherin Head. FP 20:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Why is only Sunny a Featured User? -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 23:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Holly, tis Zaf here. You know, I was thinking of making one of these myself a few days ago, but I'm so lazy that I didn't. Hee hee. Anyway, good luck, and I'll probably be popping in and out sometimes. [[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 02:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Redundance There is already a wiki which does exactly the same thing: http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --Eleytheria 18:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Smudge. :) I was wondering if you would be ok if I nominated you to be Minister of Magic? I could type up your thing and every thing. Let me know, yuo are the founder of the wiki, you should be Minister. And also, the Eleytheria person says we could merge this wiki with theirs. It's your call. I like thisd wiki alone though. I wish they didn't have to come in. *sigh* Anyways, thanks. :) And thanks for signing meh friends list! :D --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 16:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll add you on. :) And good idea.--ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 19:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC)